Johto
---- |professor=Professor Elm |starter= , , and |villain=Team Rocket |league=Johto League |location=Indigo Plateau (games) Mt. Silver (anime) |pokelist=New Pokédex Johto Pokédex |season=The Johto Journeys (3) Johto League Champions (4) Master Quest (5) |series= Episode Gold & Silver |generation= , |games= |manga=''Murkrow Row'' }} The Johto region (Japanese: Johto-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located west of Kanto, and as revealed by the show , is located south of Sinnoh. It is the setting of . Johto and Kanto are part of a large landmass, with everything west of Indigo Plateau falling in the Johto region. It was the second main series region to be introduced. First explored in , it is home to an additional 100 that were not present in the previous games. Players begin their journey in New Bark Town, where Professor Elm offers either , , or to beginning Pokémon Trainers. The English-version names of most of the cities in Johto are also the names of plants or things related to plants. Johto returns in Generation IV's HeartGold and SoulSilver, with all areas from its Generation II iteration returning, and several new areas being accessible, such as the , with the new Routes and leading to it. Etymology and design concept Junichi Masuda has stated in his director's column that the kanji that inspired the name mean "castle palace" (城都) or "lattice-shaped palace" (条都)Hidden Power of Masuda: No. 149 (Japanese)Hidden Power of Masuda: No. 149 (English); this meaning is connected to the city of , which was the basis for Violet City. Johto has a very traditional Japanese theme, which is portrayed in some of its settlements, including Ecruteak City and Violet City. Regardless of their proximity, the people of Johto and those of Kanto are set apart by many cultural differences. Johto is based on the real in Japan. This trait is most noticeable in its geography; however, the Kansai influence also defines the culture in Johto. Kansai residents are known for their attitudes against typical Japanese standards, mostly due to the historical rivalry between the region, once the major seat of political power, and the real where Tokyo, the current capital, is located. The soil of the Kansai region is rich, unlike the volcanic Kantō region, and this is perhaps referenced by the in-game Kanto region's inability to maintain a Berry crop in Generation III. People from Kansai are considered to be more relaxed. Kansai and Kantō, however different, are the two most populous areas of Honshū, the largest island in Japan, and, much like Johto and Kanto, represent a harmony of contrasting cultures living together. The cultural divide is most noticeable in the games, as the player talks to and learns about the denizens of both regions. Certain cultural aspects of the Johto region are deep-seated in Japanese history, as well. Kyoto, which is probably the basis for Ecruteak City, is considered the cultural center of Japan. Kyoto and its many historical temples, shrines, palaces, gardens and architecture have been preserved. This connection to history is reflected in many areas of Johto. However, Goldenrod City (like Osaka) is typically modern. History 1,500 years before modern times, the place now known as the Ruins of Alph was built in Johto, and the earliest known system for writing—the modern —was developed. Although no one knows exactly who built the Ruins of Alph, research indicates that the people in question were an ancient civilization that wished to co-exist with the enigmatic that bear great similarity to the alphabet letters. Not only did that tribe impart messages on the ruins' walls describing the Unown, but they also erected a Pokémon statue for an unknown reason. At some point later, outsiders began to gather near the ruins. As the Unown were timid creatures, they rejected contact with anyone but the clan that protected them. To ensure the Unown's well being, the Ruins of Alph's inhabitants decided to leave the region, but not without devising complicated puzzles so that one day the Unown could be summoned again. As for the clan, their quest led them to a mountain far to the north, where they met another group of people who had hailed from the Spear Pillar. Together, the two groups built a temple in honor of , which incorporated elements from both the Ruins of Alph and the Spear Pillar; this collaboration probably has to do with the underlying relationship between Arceus and the Unown. The temple, too, has since been left in ruins and its lowest floor is now known as the Sinjoh Ruins; however, the ritual of honoring Legendary Pokémon through dance circulated back to Johto, specifically to Ecruteak City. Approximately 700 years before modern times, the people of Ecruteak built two nine-tier towers with the hopes of fostering friendship and hope between Pokémon and humans. They were the Brass Tower in the west, which was said to awaken Pokémon, and the Bell Tower in the east, where Pokémon were said to rest. Both towers became the roost of powerful flying Pokémon: and , respectively. It is unknown what made the residents revere Lugia and Ho-Oh, but a separate tale indicates that Lugia had previously had an encounter with the people of Johto when it stopped a war on the Whirl Islands, which were a single island at that time. ]] The towers stood strong for about 550 years, when a lightning bolt struck the Brass Tower. It was engulfed in flames that raged for three days. A sudden downpour finally put out the blaze, but it had already burnt to the ground. Three nameless Pokémon perished in the fire, but Ho-Oh descended from the sky and resurrected them. The revived Pokémon were made to embody three powers: the that struck the tower, the that burned the tower, and the that put out the fire. When the Pokémon appeared, they struck terror in those who saw their rise. The three Pokémon, knowing their own power, fled, running like the wind off into Johto's grassland. Similarly, both Lugia and Ho-Oh flew away at the sight of the growing distance between people and Pokémon; while they never returned to Ecruteak, they yearned for a person to touch the hearts and souls of Pokémon once more. Around these times other, smaller events occurred. 500 years before modern days, the Cianwood City Pharmacy, the world's oldest pharmacy, was built. Around 400 years ago, Azalea Town in Johto was struck by a long-term drought wave; after bringing the rain back once again by ing, gained an honorable position in that town. In contemporary history, / / leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm. A steals one of Elm's three Pokémon, and challenges him/her as Ethan/Kris/Lyra's journey across Johto continues. A revived Team Rocket from Kanto, using plans formulated three years prior, enrages many , including a red one, at the Lake of Rage; they then proceed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni. When they are defeated and Giovanni fails to return due to 's intervention, the interim leader, Archer, vows to never again re-form Team Rocket. Ethan/Kris/Lyra continues to gather Johto's Badges, eventually gaining all eight and traveling to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau in Kanto, later to defeat the current Champion and get into the Hall of Fame. But Ethan/Kris/Lyra's most notable effect on Johto lies in their ability to encounter all three of the Legendary beasts, as well as summon the Unown, Lugia and Ho-Oh after their long absence. A new chapter in the region's history begins. Cities, routes, and other locations games]] games]] Johto has ten cities and towns. These sites act as settlements for people to live and work in a functioning society. The Safari Zone Gate and Frontier Access act as towns, but they appear to be more of a tourist destination and are not considered cities or towns. As Johto has no autonomous Pokémon League, Kanto shares a League with the region, which borders between Johto and Kanto. Because of this, the two regions share a connection with each other, and unlike any other region, they are able to be traversed to with relative ease. Due to this landmass connection, the geography of Johto is relatively similar to that of its neighbor region. The Johto region has 20 different routes, which are passages permitting Trainers to travel from one location to the next with relative ease. Johto and Kanto share the same route system, and therefore starts at , picking up from where Kanto's left off at . The numbered routes count up to 48, with Routes and leading off into the far west only being accessible in Generation IV. Compared to the Kanto region, there aren't many sea routes; there are many land routes and mountains. Some areas such as are constantly raining, or are purged with other types of weather; however, this wasn't seen until Generation IV. The connecting landmass between Kanto and Johto doesn't appear to be a fine line; but more or less a blurry one. is technically owned by Kanto; however, it bridges the border between the two regions, making it the only route in history that enters two regions at one time. This is similar to Routes and , that are strictly Kanto locations; however, they are able to be transported to via from Johto in Generation IV. Demographics In the Johto region, including all the towns, cities, and other areas, the total population in is 452. Cities and towns Landmarks , with Mt. Silver towering over the region in the distance]] Johto features some unique and scenic landmarks, whether they be natural or man-made. It prides itself towards mythology and tradition features, with most of the buildings, towers, caves, and locations holding a historical background. Some of the oldest places in Johto, even the Pokémon world, include the Ruins of Alph, Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower, and the Slowpoke Well. The Ruins of Alph, located in central Johto, is the threshold to an ancient civilization that first contacted the Unown, and became the base of which the first system for writing was formed. The Ruins of Alph have said to have been around for at least 1500 year before modern times which makes it one of the first known structures built in the history of Pokémon. As of today, the ruins are being researched by scientists and are able to be visited as a tourist attraction by visitors. The two towers of Ecruteak City which include the Bell Tower and the Burned Tower are oldest towers in the Pokémon world, dating back to 700 years ago. The two nine-tier towers were built to foster friendship and hope between Pokémon and people and the view from the top of the towers was said to be magnificent. The towers attracted many people to the city, until about 150 years ago, a lightning bolt struck the western tower, engulfing it in flames, burning the tower down. The towers are surrounded in mystery, and are said to be home to Legendary Pokémon, however, at this present point, only the ruins of the Burned Tower can be explored by Trainers, and the Bell Tower is off limits to most people. Another famous historic location is the Sprout Tower, located in northern Violet City. The Sprout Tower is a tiered tower with multiple eaves, and much like the Bell Tower and the Burned Tower, it is constructed solely out of wood, creating a multi-story effect. Surrounding the tower is a beautiful lake in the center of Violet City, hosting several architectural bridges making its way across the water. Sprout Tower is dedicated to the gentle and peaceful nature of . The giant spine-like pillar located in the center of the tower acts as a support for the old tower structure, and it even protects the tall tower from sudden earthquakes. It is said that the main swaying pillar was, in fact, once a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout. Spout Tower is four stories tall. The ground floor is much like a visitors floor, where tourists come to see the unique style of which the tower was formed. There are three other upper levels, which are dedicated to Pokémon Training; monks who study diligently and train their gentle come to teach that all living beings coexist through cooperation. ]] Johto also features several different kinds of natural caves and mountains including Mt. Mortar, Mt. Silver, Dark Cave, Ice Path, Cliff Cave, and Union Cave. Mt. Mortar is a cave complex that travels through Johto's northernmost mountain range. It is known by Trainers to be a confusing maze-like area with an interior cave known as the Waterfall Cave. Mt. Mortar has three entrances and is huge inside, one of the largest of all caves in the Johto. It has four floors, and its high Pokémon-encounter rate makes getting lost very costly. It has able waterways, s, puzzles, and multiple levels. Dark Cave travels through central Johto, and although the dark caves run beneath the surface of the region, the mountain range is large and a barrier between areas of the region. Mt. Silver, in the east, is also quite large and complex splitting the two regions of Kanto and Johto in half, housing many powerful Pokémon, and it is where the most skilled Trainers train their Pokémon. Another natural landmark in Johto is Ilex Forest located just west of Azalea Town. The forest's trees are so close together that all light is blocked out, and the forest seems to be in a perpetual night. Some famous man-made landmarks include the Goldenrod Radio Tower, , Pokéathlon Dome, and . The Goldenrod Radio Tower is a five-story tower located next to the Magnet Train station in downtown Goldenrod City. The radio tower broadcasts numerous programs daily, the most prominent of such being Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk and Buena's Password. For a short period time the tower fell victim to the clutches of Team Rocket, during which time none of the normal broadcasts were aired. The , Pokéathlon Dome, and are all recently built attractions which provide entertainment and fun for tourists, allowing visitors to participate in activities and rides which require the help of Pokémon to complete. Although the Johto region prides itself on the beach and some of its sea-side towns, the region has very few aquatic landmarks. The Lake of Rage is the region's most prominent water attraction, said to have been a smoking crater until it filled with rainwater. The lake is home to the world-famous red Gyarados. Because of this irritable Pokémon, the lake was marked a dangerous place to go, since the Gyarados started tipping over boats and scaring swimmers. Another famous water landmark is the Whirl Islands. Named after the dangerous whirlpools that surround them, the Whirl Islands are four islands between Olivine and Cianwood City that are connected by a maze-like cavernous structure under the water's surface. It is said that at the heart of the caves a Legendary Pokémon can be found. Anime-exclusive locations Geography The Johto region, like its neighboring region, Kanto, has a temperate climate. However, Johto's climate is a bit wetter than that of Kanto's. Johto is notably more rural than the Kanto region, which leans more towards to the urban side. The region has an abundance of water to the west and south, with Cianwood City most likely being on a separate landmass. However, Johto is still dominated by land. The western parts of the region are mainly low-lying and forested and contain most of the region's population. Johto's ultra-modern Goldenrod City is found in the heart of the region, on the coast. It is the technological, industrial, and economic area of the Johto region. Due to its centralized position in the region, many smaller but important cities and towns connect to the city. There is one large mountain range encompassing almost the entire eastern half of the region, which separates Kanto and Johto and contains Mt. Silver. Blackthorn City is nestled deep between the mountains and is very unique because it is a city for s. Johto League The Johto League is the regional Pokémon League of the Johto region. Johto and Kanto share a single Elite Four, located at Indigo Plateau. Eight Johto League Badges are required to participate in League competitions. The Indigo League and Johto League share a single group of Elite Four and ; eight Badges from either region will allow a Trainer to battle the Elite Four at Indigo Plateau. Less commonly, it is known as the "Silver League", usually when referring to the . The Silver Conference is the Johto League's annual championship competition. It is held at the base of Mt. Silver. Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion |d= |league=Johto}} |} Battle Frontier Frontier Brains Trivia * Johto lacks many elements that all other regions have. Most of these omissions are due to sharing them with Kanto, which could be visited in the same games, and recycling old concepts not being the norm yet. Therefore, it is the only region without: ** a museum ** a Pokémon graveyard ** prior to Generation IV, a true regional Pokédex or a proper Safari Zone ** its own Pokémon League (although the anime gives it the Silver Conference), and by extension its own Victory Road. * Johto shares its Pokémon League, Storage System developer, and villainous team with Kanto. * In Generation II and IV, between Johto and Kanto, the type and the type are the only types not represented by an official Gym. Viridian City, whose previous Gym Leader Giovanni, had the Ground type. However, when Giovanni left the Gym after being defeated by , he was replaced by , who does not have a type specialty. Karen of the Elite Four uses Dark-type Pokémon, making the Ground type the only type to not have a Gym Leader or Elite Four member specialized in it in Johto and Kanto for Generation II and IV. * Unused location data for Johto (similar to the data for Hoenn and Kanto used for Pal Park) exists within the programming of Generation IV's games. Pokémon actually caught in Johto, however, display as being from "faraway place" when traded to a game taking place in Sinnoh, much like Pokémon caught in a Platinum-exclusive location do when traded to Diamond or Pearl. * Kanto and Johto are the only regions that are connected to each other by land. * Johto is the only main region in which all the starter Pokémon, throughout their evolutions, stay one type ( , , and ). * In the anime, Johto is the only region so far in which: ** Ash did not meet a new . ** There is not at least one official Gym badge that isn't from the games. In other languages See also * * * References * *Johto *Johto de:Johto es:Johto fr:Johto it:Johto ja:ジョウト地方 zh:城都地区